pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pufflesrcute
Welcome to the wiki, Pufflesrcute! (Talk) 07:54, July 1, 2011]] Hi there, Pufflesrcute! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Pufflesrcute! -- CattailsWelove (Talk) 07:54, July 1, 2011 You are really good at drawing! (I like your Broom-shroom) Can you join http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 15:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sugar cane It's impossible to switch plants with a plant that shaped like a stick. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Does not make any sense. Plants can't use magic. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have edit it. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't try to explain it. It still does not make any sense. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes you can. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Puff-tower. An Accordillo 11:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I need time to make Ameriflag on the Complipedia. An Accordillo 11:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) pictures thanks! Bobsnyder Jaden Yugi Yusei The no-eyed Doom-shroom is called the Blind-shroom. Explodes in a random area that's NOT where it's been planted. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you join the chat? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't make em The maleflower the maggot and the others ,don't make em, it's shipperoos idea. --From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 12:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Cob Shooter Cob Shooter is not an upgrade. If you want to change it into an upgrade, please tell me first because I am the creator of the plant.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 06:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) New plantz Plz make new pitures for Spike Bomb, Rekisser, Fire-o-Kiss and Twin Starflower, because the currently pictures of them are: *Have not you read the "Prizes You Can Win"? Above the above the last one. The current pictures of Spike Bomb, Rekisser, Fire-o-Kiss and Twin Starflower were NOT MADE by you, you just only add the Grassy background. *They look Pixelation, which doesn't fit with the game. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 13:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks editing my page,Blozer.err......Thats all.....Err......Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! From Peeshooter34. How? How did you make the green tallnut?Pvzaddict1276 15:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It's It's It's The pic for Honey Tall NutPvzaddict1276 23:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Old Plants Don't make too many of them... Plz Cofee BAM! The Dele 09:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how come you edited my Spinach??? Lotuses That is not how Lotus and Sacred Lotus look like. Plus, Lotus and Sacred Lotus are aquatic plants. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 06:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Contest, I posted a picture! do you like it?It's Here. My page.TalkBlogs 04:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Durian pult Hi! I like your Durian pult!!Jalapenoshooter 06:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Banana Peel Hi Pufs! Can u make a pic for Banana Peel? Mah pic sucks! Jeremow... TONNES OF IMITATED PLANTS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, Pufflesrcute!!!!!!!!! BTW, u made tons of imitated plants there!!!!!!!!! Why dont u try something a little different different ? Jalapenoshooter 01:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Plantsthrust from me skool hello! Plantsthrust from me skool Jalapenoshooter 07:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Balloon Pea Srry, some1 has create it.... NOT ME! Jeremy... 12:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC)